The Life Of Toy Bonnie 2: The Return Of Springtrip
by Slayguy922
Summary: Bon and his family are back and ready to go on another adventure. Bon, his family, and the night guard must face a new threat of the pizzeria, Springtrip! Read another story of Toy Bonnie and what his story have in store! (ALL CHARACTERS/MODELS/STAGES/FRANCHISES/ ECT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE & RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND NOT ME.)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Night Guard

Ha everyone, Bon is back. You know the blue animatronic bunny from Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. You know the animatronic who loves bring joy to others and playing an electric guitar. I was just making it clear for you guys.

Anyway, things has been great at the Pizzeria ever since the whole haunting disaster. My family is back to normal and were given a improvement to their looks. The Marionette and Golden Freddy are friends once again. Most importantly, Vixen and I are still a couple.

Everything is still running smoothly at the pizzeria. We're getting popular everyday and every month. I even seen commercials and billboards of us from the windows and on the televisions. So, yeah. Everything is awesome.

Then suddenly, I heard that the boss hired a night guard for the night shift. Said something about making sure that nothing in the restaurant get stolen or damage. That sounds like a new friend for me, but isn't a animatronic. I hope he's eager to make friends.

* * *

The night is the big night. The night guard is going to arrive very soon and I cannot wait to meet him. I was hanging out with my brother, Bonnie, and Chika while we were chatting. "I can't wait to meet the night guard," I said with complete excitement. "I hope he ain't going to freak out about us being animatronics."

"I'm pretty sure it might," Chika said. "If I was a human and I witnessed walking and talking animatronics that roam the night, I would freak out."

"I hope that this one is better than our last night guard," my brother said.

"Wait," I was surprised of what Bonnie just said. "You guys use to have a night guard?"

"Yeah. We used to have two, until one just quit and the other one… not so well."

"What happened," Chika asked.

"Our last night guard was freaking out about us walking and talking animatronics. We try to calm him down and be friends, but he kept on screaming about us trying to stuff him into a suit."

"That's crazy!"

"I know right. When he returned to the second night, he brought deadly weapons and tried to kill us! But… he accidentally shot a janitor and was sent to jail. And we never heard from him ever again."

"Wow," I was surprised and shocked by that crazy backstory. "I feel bad for the guy."

"For his sake, I hope he never see us again. If he does, then he will freak out."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. We tried to ask him, but he was freaking out and crying at the same time."

"Dang."

"I know."

Then, we heard the Marionette voice from the hallway, "Everyone! The night guard has arrived! Everyone must be on their best behavior!"

"Well," I told them while heading out, "I'm going to meet the night guard. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"I'll catch ya later little bro," Bonnie shouted. "I'm going to meet up with the others."

"Yeah," Chika agreed. "Me too."

"Alright," I said. "I'll catch you guys later!" I hurry to the night guard office and I am so excited to meet him.

* * *

When I stopped at the night guard station, I was so excited to finally meet him. I poked my head at the window and immediately spotted him. At first, I was really nervous about introducing myself to him. I was also afraid that he would freak out and panic.

Finally, I took a deep breath and revealed myself to him. "Hello," I said to him.

"Wow," he was surprised by my sudden appearance. He just examined me and said with a confused look, "Bonnie?"

"Um no. My name is Bon."

"Oh! They didn't tell me that they have new animatronics. No surprises there."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Nate."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nate! So, how come you're not freaking out about me being a walking and talking living animatronic?"

"Well-"

"Bon," Freddy voice interrupt our conversation. I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy heading towards us. "We were wondering where you-" They stopped when they saw the night guard.

"Hi guys. I want y'all to meet-"

"Nate? Is that you?"

"Ha Freddy. Ha Bonnie. Ha Chica. Ha Foxy. How are y'all?"

I was completely surprised of what just happened. This is a reunion. "Wait," I interrupted their reunion for a little bit. "Is this the night guard you were talking about?"

"The calm one or the one who freak out and cry," Bonnie asks.

"Umm… the calm one."

"That's the guy."

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "I know these guys ever since I was first hired here. At first, I was a little creep out when I first found out that they are alive."

They chuckled about that. "Yeah," Chica laughs. "Ya were really scared back then!"

"Yeah. I was. Anyways, how was business going after I left?"

"Everything was great," Bonnie said with joy. "We got some new friends, Bon is my brother, and he's dating a sexy hot fox animatronic named Vixen!"

"Oh stop," I said while having a imaginary blush on my face.

"How hot is she," Nate asked.

"Here's a photo of me and Vixen together."

I handed a photo of me and Vixen and he was surprised. "If I was a animatronic animal, I would say that you got the total package."

"Thanks!"

Bonnie resumed, "And that's not the best part! Me, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were malfunction and controlled by a evil animatronic! Then, Bon murdered two annoying balloon kid animatronics! We almost killed Bon while we were being controlled! At the end, we all went to our normal lives and welcomed the evil possess animatronic to our family!"

Nate was shocked by that life threatening backstory and said, "That doesn't… sound great at all. Sounds like that you all… almost die from all that madness. So… I wouldn't say that it was great."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I still like my opinion."

"Anyways," Foxy asked Nate, "Why are yar back, me matey?"

"Well, I really need the money to pay for my apartment rent. Sadly, I couldn't find any jobs that are hiring, so why not get my old job back."

"I wish I could find a job that pays me good money," Bonnie said while lowering his head.

"Bro," I explain to him, "we work in a pizzeria and live here for free. And we can make pizza and eat it for free as well."

"I know, but I wanna work somewhere else."

"Like where," Chica asks.

"... I don't know I have never thought about it."

"Anyway," Freddy turned to Nate and said, "it's great to see you again, Nate."

"Thanks, Freddy." He turned to me and said, "It's nice to meet you, Bon. You seem like a really great bunny."

"Thank you," I appreciate his kindness. "You want me to introduce you to the others?"

"Sure. I would like that."

* * *

After I have introduced him to the others, we hanged out with each other and we talked about ourselves. I even show my mad guitar skills to him and he was very impressed. He even said I was like some guitarist named Slash, whoever he is.

Every night, we can hangout with each other for about six hours. So yeah, I believe we just become best friends. I am really happy that I have a friend who's a human. But I believe our adventure is going to be even better than before. I can't wait for it to begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Trap In The Closet

I am going to explain one of the most life threatening event I have ever been through. It will haunt me forever as long as I am still alive. I have therapy with the Marionette every week until I am cure. I was…

TRAP IN A CLOSET!

* * *

During midnight, me and Vixen were just resting on each other after we made love to each other. I was so happy to see her happy with her original body again. Even though I'm still afraid of her, I will always love her no matter what.

Vixen was nuzzling my cheeks while I was smiling in comfort. "Another satisfying love, my little bunny," she smiled while she's nuzzles my nose.

I laughed nervously and responded, "I always want to make you feel happy, Vixen."

"I love you, my little wittle bunny!"

"I love you too, my sexy fox!"

Vixen leaned and kissed me on the lips. When we separated, she began to sniffing all over my body, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. She grabbed hold of me and began licking my face, causing me to moan from each lick.

"Vixen," I told her, "can I leave for a couple of minutes? I need to oil my gears real quick."

"Sure baby," she said while licking my ears. "I'll be waiting for you."

After I exited the room we were in, I began looking for a oil can. I first stop at the supply closet. I was about to open the door, but there's a warning sign:

Warning!

If this door close, it can NOT open from the inside

Patrick

"I ain't going to be in there that long," I talked to myself. "I'm just going to get the oil can." When I open the door and left it open, I began looking for it. There's tools, bathroom supplies, cleaning supplies, flashlights, and so many remotes. "Why are there so many remotes?! We only got five televisions here! Even though, we could watch tv on them.

Suddenly, the door shut close and it was dark. "Huh? Ha! What's going on?! I need a flashlight!" I moved my hands around trying to find a flashlight. When I felt one, I immediately turned it on. "There we go. Okay that seems to be-"

I just realized that the door is shut and I screamed. "It's okay Bon. It's okay. There's no way that the door is locked." When I tried to open it, it's completely locked. "What?! I'm stuck?! Nonononono! Am I stuck in a closet?! This can't be!" I began hitting the door while screaming for help, "NO! NO! HELP! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sadly, nobody came! "Nononono! I can't be stuck in here! Vixen needs me! If I don't get to her any time soon, then she will literally kill me! I AM BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR!" I rushed towards the door with my face, causing me to blackout.

* * *

I woke up from the madness with a headache. "Oh my gosh. What just happened? I feel like I hit my head on the door and then I can't get out. Oh! It was just a bad dream. Ah well. I think I'm just gonna check on Vixen."

I just realized that it wasn't a dream, because I was still in the closet and the door is locked! I screamed like a girl when I realized it. "NO! IT WASN'T A DREAM! ITS FOR REAL! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" I screamed again, but with a squeaky voice, "HELLLLLLLLLLLP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE FOR ME! JUST WHY!"

"Well," I sighed, "better check what else is in here." I checked through the junks to find something to calm me down. I found a pencil, a journal, and a camera. "Well, you know what. The only entertainment things I have."

I started the camera and began recording my isolation. "Day 1: I have been stuck in the closet for, a couple of days I think? Anyways, no one realizes that I have been stuck in here for days or even realized that I have been missing as well! I mean what the heck! How did they not know that I am stuck in here?! It's like they're blind or something! I don't know. I just hope that they will find me very soon."

* * *

It has been a week since I have been stuck in here. Sadly, no one came to my rescue nor noticed that I am still missing. I just can't believe that this is happening. I was laying on the floor, losing hope. I grabbed the camera and record, "Day 15: I am still stuck in the closet. No one has come to save me. I believe that the pizzeria is out of business because I am gone…"

I began crying about the thought of it. "And my family is gone and I am never going to see them again! I'll never going to see my brother ever again! And I am never going to see my Vixen ever again!" Suddenly, the camera is die. "AND THE CAMERA IS OUT OF JUICE!"

I threw the camera away and resumed crying. "THIS IS THE END OF TOY BONNIE! THIS IS JUST THE END! I am stuck in this closet for weeks! I am never gonna get out of here! THIS IS HOPELESS!"

"Goodbye Patrick! Goodbye Chika! Goodbye Marionette! Goodbye Golden Freddy! Goodbye Foxy! Goodbye Chica! Goodbye Freddy! Goodbye Bonnie! GOODBYE VIXEN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I AM GONNA MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"Goodbye everyone! Good night! Good night!"

Then suddenly, the door was open and a familiar voice occurred, "What the heck?! Bon, what are you doing in here?! I thought you were with Vixen?!"

I immediately picked myself up and I spotted Freddy from the other side of the door. I tackled him and gave him a big hug. "I AM FREE! I AM FREE! FREDDY! YOU ARE HERE! THE PIZZERIA ISN'T OUT OF BUSINESS! EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

Freddy helped me up and tried to calm me down. "Wow," he's surprised by my outburst, "Bon?! Are you okay?!"

"No I was not okay! I was stuck in that closet for weeks! FOR WEEKS!"

"Umm… Bon you were in that closet for a couple of hours… and also me and Patrick talked about the safety features for the supply closet and we removed it… So, we removed it after you were stuck in there a couple hours ago… So basically, the door was unlocked the whole time."

Then, my head literally exploded into a million of pieces from what he just said!

Just kidding. My head didn't explode. I was just imagining it in my head. Still, I was stuck in there for a couple of hours and the door was unlocked this whole time!

"WHAT," I yelled at Freddy. "So, what ya saying Fazbear! That I was stuck in that closet… FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS! Are you out of your mind?! Why would you made that safety feature in the first place?!"

"We were afraid that there would be a thief breaking in from the air vent in the supply closet and steal our stuff. But we just realized that there wasn't a air vent in the supply closet so… yeah we did that for nothing."

I just can't believe that I was trap in that closet because of their stupidity. I just can't go on about this ridiculous nonsense. I just sighed and told him, "You know what! I'm just gonna go!"

I was just storming through the hallway over the stupidest thing I have ever been through. Suddenly, I just realized that I have been left Vixen alone for a couple of hours! I immediately started running to get to her.

Then suddenly, I ran into her with my face stopped at her chest. I was afraid to look up at her and remain still. Vixen drawn her hook at my chin and lifted it to her face. "My eyes are up here," she roared at me.

My whole body began to shake in fear. "Ha baby," he said with complete fear. "How you been?"

"Oh, I was doing fine. UNTIL YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR THREE HOURS!"

"AAAAAAH! Vixen! Baby! Sweetheart! Foxy Woxy! I can explain everything."

"You better have a damn good explain why you left me!"

"You see," I giggle nervously. "I have been stuck in the supply closet this whole time! I thought I was stuck in there for weeks, but turns out I was being over dramatic! It was locked because Freddy and Patrick added a safety feature to it to keep out thief! Isn't that funny?!"

She began growing while she leaned to my face, making me wish that I was never born. She drawn to my left ear and whispered, "You are very lucky that you are cute!"

"Does this means that we're good?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean-"

Then suddenly, Vixen roared in rage and attack me while I'm screaming like a little girl. What happened next isn't worth mentioning. Trust me you do not want to know!

* * *

Wait? Being trapped in the closet wasn't the problem. It was Vixen rage that haunt me! I was very lucky to survive her attack! That's why I will never upset her and always obey her commands. I don't want to go through that carnage ever again!


	3. Chapter 3: My Love Song

Finally, after so many months of practicing, I have finally done it. I finally wrote a song just for Vixen. I put all of my love and feelings into this one song just for her. I am super nervous about performing to her in person. She's always into heavy rock musics and filthy language ones also. I'm not sure that she would like my song, but I am going to do it anyway and she's going to like it… I hope.

* * *

I was with my brother, Patrick, Freddy, and Foxy in the kitchen making some pizza before I head out. I need to be surrounded by my closest friends before anything happens to me. I am sure that I will survive… but just in case.

"Sooooooo," my brother cheered, "what are you going to do soon, broooooooo?!"

"W-What do you mean," I respond nervously.

"I see ya carrying a bass guitar on ya back."

Yeah, I forgot to mention that I was carrying my bass guitar for a couple of days. I had been planning to play it for her for a while, but I was too scared to do it.

"I… just… like to… carry my… favorite… bass… guitar!"

"For a couple of days," Freddy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yar me matey," Foxy alerted the others. "It's obvious that this young lad is going to play the song."

"N-N-N-NO I AM NOT!"

"So, ye like to carry ye guitar and not playing it?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" I sighed in defeat and tell them the truth. "Ok. You cornered me. I'm about to play a song to Vixen very soon."

"Whaaaaaaaaat," they all surprised. Even Patrick said it with a bunch of pizzas in his mouth.

"That's awesome, little bro," Bonnie excited for me.

"Congrats, Bon," Freddy excited as well.

I don't know what Patrick said due to the bunch of pizzas in his mouth, but I'm pretty sure he was congratulated me.

"How come yar haven't sang it to her me matey," Foxy asked.

"Well," I explained, "I'm… scared to do it. I'm not sure that Vixen will like it."

"Come on Bon," Freddy cheered. "Vixen really loves you! Even though she could be a little heartless, but she still has feelings for you the most!"

"I know that, but she's still scary!"

"Come on bro," Bonnie cheered as well. "Just take a deep breath and dive right in there! What do you got to lose?"

"She could've really hate it and broke up with me. Then, I will suffer the rest of my life being alone with no one to snuggle with. And if I seen her with someone else, then I'll torture myself by watching them dating and enjoying their life with each other! Until, I will end my suffering by ripping out anything that keeps me alive!"

They were all silent after I was done. "Well," my brother spoke first, "that sounds…"

"Over dramatic," Foxy finish him.

"I was about to say ridiculous humor, but that work too."

"Ah well," I sighed in defeat, "I better prepare for my song for her. Wish me luck."

"You can do it, bro," Bonnie shouted.

"Love conquers all," Freddy shouted.

"Yar will get her booty, me matey," Foxy shouted.

I heard Patrick spit out his pizzas and said, "I'll take your guitar if you don't make it back!" Which didn't help boost my confidence.

* * *

I waited for Vixen to come into the room where we makeout. I was shaking in fear about her and the song. I was freaking out about what would happen if she doesn't like. However, I just took a deep breath and just go with the flow.

Finally, Vixen walks into the room and immediately spotted me. "Bon," she said with a confused look. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"For awhile," I responded.

"Anyways, Do ya wanna makeout?!"

"No."

"What," she was shocked by my response. "Why not?!"

"I don't wanna make it you… until I sing you a song."

"Wow! You wrote a song just for me?"

"Ya. I planned months to wrote it and days to finally sing it to you."

"Awesome Bon! Let's hear it!"

"Okay." I took a deep breath and began playing my guitar: I played some notes for a couple of seconds and then I sing:

 _When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
Now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul and I know  
I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After I sang the first verse, I can see her smiling at my me while having bedroom eyes staring at me, causing me to blush.

 _It's ok  
It's ok  
It's okayayay  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and  
Stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I stand up and walked towards her while singing.

 _'Cause you're my  
You're mine  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

I sat on her lap and nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

 _'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay  
Yeaaaaaaaaah  
Waohohaoh  
Staaaaaaaay  
Woaohoh  
Waohohoh_

I close my eyes while singing loudly to her. We were both rocking back and forth.

 _Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you send me to heaven  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me... to heaven_

I played my guitar for a couple of seconds before finishing the last note of my song. After I was finished, we both were staring at each other for a while. "Well," I spoke nervously, "w-what do you think?"

Then suddenly, she dive right in and gave me a passionate kiss. I was scared when she did that, but I felt so safe while we kiss. We separated and she licked my lips, causing me laugh and blushed at the same time.

"That was the best song ever, my little wittle bunny," Vixen said as she nuzzles my nose.

Finally, we began making out with each other in true love. Enough said about what happened next. All I have to say was that I really love Vixen with all of my animatronic heart.

* * *

Shockingly, later on, I discover that the song I wrote was completely the same with this band called Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Luckily, I didn't tell this to Vixen. What she doesn't know, won't hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting A New Friend?

Now, it's time to get the real adventure started. I am going to talk about another close call against another evil animatronic. It's Golden Freddy and Marionette oldest deceased friend, Springtrip.

* * *

I was just wondering around the pizzeria minding my own business, until I found Golden Freddy all by himself in the repair room all sad. We didn't have much of a conversation ever since he tried to kill me, but I forgive. I entered the room and check out what's wrong with him.

"Ha Golden Freddy," I grabbed his attention.

"Oh," he was surprised by my sudden appearance. "Hi Bon."

"Are you alright? You looked sad."

"Oh… yeah. I am just down about my oldest friend… Golden Bonnie."

"You two were really close back then."

"He was like a brother to me. I remember every night we used to play those arcade games and play some random pranks to each other as well. We always get on top of the roof and gazed at the stars. It was so beautiful for both of us.

"Golden Bonnie always wanted to leave the pizzeria and explore the world. I told him that humanity would never accept us for what we are. He's always upset about the truth, but I was always there for him. Those were always the good old days.

"Sadly, when that accident happened, that was the last time I saw my brother active. It breaks my soul seeing his body like this."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him, "It's okay, Golden Freddy. You're surrounded by friends who will always be there for you. And I hope someday we will find a way to bring him back."

"Thank you, Bon. It broke my soul seeing him like this. Can I have some time to myself please?"

"Of course. If you need anyone to talk to, you're more than welcome to come to me."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

After I was done comforting Golden Freddy, I head over to backstage and try to rest for tomorrow. I wished I could help him with bringing back his friend, but I don't know how. Until, this dream I had changed everything!

* * *

I woke up and found myself in an endless black void. I tried to look for something or tried to hear a sound, but nothing. I don't what was going on or why am I having this dream.

Then suddenly, there he was… Golden Freddy best friend… Golden Bonnie. He looked exactly like he was in the past before he became withered. He walked towards me and greeted me, "Hello Toy Bonnie."

"How do you know my name, " I asked him.

"I know all of you. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Vixen, Chika, Patrick, Marrionate… and Golden Freddy."

"How do you know all of us? You're deactivated."

"I am not. I am still active."

"What?"

"I am active, but sadly my system is malfunction. I cannot move any part of my body nor speak. I have been like this for several years."

"Oh man. I-I didn't know about that. There has to be something I can do to help you. Anything!"

"There's one thing that can help me."

"What is it?"

"A long time ago, they used to make these chips for me and Golden Freddy. They used to help our bodies to function normally. The chips are located at the Fredbear's Family Diner, the old pizzeria. They're the only way for me to be functional again."

"Don't worry, Golden Bonnie. I will find you those chips and bring it back to your body. I promise."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I would do anything to help my family. Soon, you and Golden Freddy will be reunited once again."

"Bless you young bunny. Bless you."

"I will tell my family about this-"

"No. They weren't allow you to go into the world at night. They are afraid that it would be dangerous out there. Just take the young ones who are just like you."

"Chika and Patrick?"

"Yes. They will help you with your task. I wished you the best of luck, Toy Bonnie. And I am looking forward to see you in the real world." Finally, Golden Bonnie tap my forehead and just like that I was knocked out.

* * *

I immediately woke up from that crazy dream. I thought it was made up, but if Golden Freddy can do supernatural magic, then I'm sure Golden Bonnie can do it too. Now, my journey has just begun. I will search for the chip that will bring back GB and welcome a new member to the family… if only I knew the danger I will bring to my friends and family.


	5. Chapter 5: Recruiting The Perfect Team

At five a.m. I gather Chika, Patrick, and Nate to the repair room so we can be alone and no one can hear about my mission. The reason why I didn't them was that I didn't want to harm to the others and they would've stopped me. Plus, they're the perfect partners to team up with… kinda.

"Okay Bon, so why did you ask us to be here," Nate complain. "It's getting close to six and you all need to get back to your stages. They're sending repairing crew to the pizzeria and the boss is coming to check how I am doing."

"It's alright, Nate," I calmed him down. "This won't take long. The reason why I called you three is because I am on a secret mission."

"What mission," Chika confused.

"A pizza mission," Patrick shouted with joy.

"No," I told him.

"A calzone mission?!"

"No."

"A pizza rolls mission?!"

"No."

"A pizza with pizza rolls in the crest mission?!"

"No."

"A calzone with pizza rolls-"

"PATRICK! I am on a mission to find some kind of chip to reactivate Golden Bonnie."

"You mean that old rusty bunny animatronic in the attic," Chika concerned.

"Bon, that animatronic is too bust up to reactivate," Nate told me. "There's no way that thing is coming back."

"I know that he will come back because that chip will bring him back," I told them. "We just need to go get it."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"And how do you know about this," Chika suspicious.

"The Marionette told me all about it," I lied to them. "I know where it is, but…"

"But what?"

"It's outside of the pizzeria. In the human world."

They were shocked about the information of the mission. "Bon are you insane! We can't leave the pizzeria!"

"Plus, what if you get caught," Nate told us. "They will literally freak out, shut down the pizzeria, and scrap all of you!"

"Don't worry, I already figured it out," I explained to them. "We will be traveling in a van, so no one can see us in the dark at night. We also need a laptop, walkie-talkies, and flashlights. Nate, can you-"

"Really? You really believe that I have all of that stuff lying around my apartment?!"

"Do you?"

"... Yeah, I do. I need to ask a friend of mine for a van. But what about the others? Aren't they going to be suspicious about you guys being gone for the rest of the night?"

"I already got that cover. We will have a fake malfunction and you will take us to the repair room. Later, we'll sneak out to the entrance and into the van. Nate, you will stay here and tell them that we need to get repair in the morning."

"Clever plan, but you still haven't told us where is the chip," Chika asked.

The chip we're looking for is at the former pizzeria, Fredbear's Family Diner."

"There was another pizzeria," Patrick gasped.

"Bon, that pizzeria has been abandoned for years," Nate told me. "How are you sure that it's still there?"

"We have to try," I told them. "The pizzeria was where Golden Freddy and the Marionette were right? So, if they were there, then the chip had to be there!"

"I don't know Bon," Chika concerned about my plan. So were Nate and Patrick.

"Come on guys. What if it was me… what if I couldn't move or speak or do anything for the rest of my life and that chip is the only way to bring me back to normal, would you guys do it for me? This is Golden Freddy and the Marionette oldest friend and they miss him that much. I just want them to make this place as their home by bringing their friend back. They're not our friends… they're our family. So, are you with me?"

They were all quiet for a while from my speech, until Chika was the first to speak up, "I'm with you, Bon!"

"Me too," Nate agrees.

"Me six," Patrick agreed. "No, wait! Me four! No wait-You know what I mean! I am in!"

"Great," I shouted with joy. "Okay, we'll start tomorrow night. Remember our plan?" They all nodded. "Okay. It's about to be six. We should get going. Remember be ready for tomorrow night." Finally, we exited the room and rest for the next night.

* * *

The next night, we began our mission and step one: fake a malfunction. Chika, Patrick, and I remain shut down until someone noticed us. Luckily, Vixen stopped by and tried to get my attention. I hated myself for not telling her the truth, but it was the only way to keep her safe. She tried to wake me up, but I'm still sticking to the plan.

"Bon, are you okay," she panicked. "Come on! Say something to me! Anything!"

I began playing my part and said like any non-living animatronics, "Hi kids! It's me, Bon! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria!" As I was doing it, Chika and Patrick play along as well.

Vixen called the others and tried to bring senses into us, but we still stick to the plan. That was when Nate play his part. He told them to calm down and examine all three of them. He told them that he needs to search through us and take us to the entire for more space.

After the others took us to the entrance and left us, we immediately act ourselves once again and ready for the mission. "Alright you guys lets do this," Nate told us as he's leading us outside to his van. "You guys only got less than six hours before my shift is over."

"I really appreciate for your help Nate," I told him. "You really doing me a favor. I hope I can return the favor."

"It's okay. Just hurry up before six a.m." He opens the back of the van and all of the stuff we need is in place. "Okay, I already got your stuff. I packed a laptop, three walkie-talkies, and some pizzas for Patrick."

"YES," Patrick shouted with joy, until we hushed him before we get caught.

"And also some-Ah darn it. I think I left them inside on the front desk."

"Don't worry I got it," I volunteered as I rushed inside.

When I have gotten inside, I spotted the flashlights on the front desk. I was about to grab them and head back to the others, until a hook traps my hand. I immediately prayed that was Foxy, but sadly it was Vixen with complete rage on her face.

"It looks like you're all fixed," she growled.

"Yeah," I nodded in fear. "I am all better-"

Then, she grabbed my neck and held me up against the wall as I screamed like a frightened girl. "IF YOU DON'T WANNA HANGOUT WITH ME THEN YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT TO MY FACE!"

"V-Vixen! B-Baby! I-I-I-I-"

"You better have a damn good reason why you and the others were faking that act back there!"

"Y-You knew about that?!"

"I can tell it was a load of crap a mile away! Now, spill it!"

If I tell her the truth, then she wants to join us and she might get hurt or damage. If I lied to her again, then she might break up with me or worse she will literally eat me alive! So, I tell her the truth.

"Okay okay! The truth is that me and the others are about to head out to the real world, so we can find a chip that will bring Golden Freddy old friend back! So, please don't eat me, baby!"

Vixen was calmed and let me go as I was gasping for air, which is weird because I don't need air. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought you could trust me!"

"I do trust you, Vixen. It's just I don't want anything bad happens to you. I couldn't forgive myself if I endanger your life. Do you understand?"

Vixen sighed as she was shocking her head in disappointment. "Okay fine. You better get back here in time for me. If not, then expect something… naughty the next night."

"Umm… nani? I mean… I will be back before you notice."

"Good. And also…" Suddenly, she pulled me to her and gave me a passionate kiss! I can feel her metallic tongue rubbing everywhere in my mouth… and it felt so good. After we separated, I just stood there paralyzed as she's smirking in satisfaction. She drawn to my ear and whispered, "There's more to it when you get back."

"Um… um… um… I-I better get go-going! S-See you wh-when I get ba-back!"

"I'll be waiting for you, baby."

I finally rejoin with the others and preparing for our mission. "What took you so long Bon," Nate asked. "The flashlights were just on the desk."

"Oh… I was just… checking my condition before we head out," I lied to them.

"Okay. Anyway, I wished you guys the best of luck. Remember to back before six a.m."

"You got it, Nate. Make sure you cover for us."

"Got ya."

After Nate went back inside, me and the others were getting ready to head out and get it over with. We all have our own roles: I am the leader, Chika is the second in command and researcher, and Patrick is the… driver.

"Patrick," Chika asked him, "you do know how to drive right?"

"Yes," Patrick nodded. "Wait… yeah I remember… oh wait… yeah I know how to drive… maybe."

"Let just head out and get this over with," I told. "We have about five hours to find the chip and head back to the pizzeria before opening. So, let's do this."

We finally head out and seek out our mission. To be honest, I thought it was going to be easy… but I wasn't expecting the danger that lies ahead for us.


End file.
